The masochist, the sadist, and the necrophiliac
by Sulphuric-Adamantine-Silver
Summary: (In order, with the masochist being Ichigo, the sadist Grimmjow, and the necrophiliac Shirosaki) GrimmIchi/ShiroIchi songfics/oneshots. M for lemon gore and blood. There will be no actual lyrics due to copyright regulations, however i strongly recomend you look up the song and listen to it while reading. :)
1. My sweet prince

ShiroIchi Songfics! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE FIC!

Grimmjow: Plausible...

CAS: SHUT YOUR TRAP!

...(A/N)...

Based on My Sweet Prince- Placebo

(I have had to remove the lyrics due to several rules/regulations/copyright- very sorry folks.. *sad face*

Ichigo laughed, panting hard through the chuckles. He was bent slightly, his shirt covered in sweat, staring up at his best friend, Shiro, with a wide smile on his face. The just stood there, panting, sweat slowly drying on their bodies before they both stood and started walking back to their shared apartment.

"Zangetsu! Ichi's not feeling good! Can I take 'im out for Thai?" Shiro walked in, yelling at his annoying father.

"...Go... Be one with yourself..." Zangetsu replied mysteriously.

"..Wierdo..." Shiro muttered, turning and grabbing Ichigo's hand from where he was standing in the doorway.

"C'mon Ichi! Me and tha Dragon will take allll tha pain away!"

Shiro sighed, watching Ichigo's sleeping form from the doorway. He walked forward and placed a chaste kiss on the oranette's lips before lifting the covers and snuggling his newly made lover.

He remembered when he was little, and fucked up with his 'Ichi-chan.' It hadn't ended well, and he was determined that their life would be perfect. They would be together, and they would be happy.

Because they loved each other, and Ichi was his Prince.

And he couldn't keep away.


	2. Bite

NEW ONESHOT  
FUCKING SUCCEED  
FINALLY

M RATED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT ALL PERSONS UNDER THE AGE OF FIFTEEN- I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE STATE OF YOUR MENTAL HEALTH SO GO AHEAD I DARE YOU  
Yaoi, blah blah, incest, paranoia/mental issues, ShiroIchi yummyness  
Kinda creepy I guess- implied forced sex/non-con  
(kinda falls into the stockholm syndrome I guess except no one was kidnapped ^.^? )

FUCKING DISCLAIM- DONE.

.

Ichigo sobbed quietly, dragging his nails over his wrist repeatedly until it was red and raw. A particularly loud sob escaped him, and he immediately wished he could swallow it back down as the door swung open quickly.

"Ichi? What are ya-" His older brother froze, glancing at the marked wall and the ripped pillowcase.  
Ichigo sobbed harder, backing further into the corner, desperately trying to get away from him.

"Ichi- Ichi! It's okay, alright? I ain't gonna hurt ya again, ok? I love you. You know that it was an accident. I'd never-"

_Nails dug into his back as he screamed, he was being torn open he could feel the blood and oh god it hurt-_

"- hurt ya on purpose so-"

_He was gagging on bile, choked sobs forcing their way out his throat as his eyes streamed, the ragged thrusting into his abused hole started to speed up drastically and-_

"- Ya've got to calm down!" Shiro spoke rapidly as Ichigo fisted his orange locks and pulled fiercely at them. He took another step closer and the orangette pressed himself flat against the wall, the off-white colour contrasting against his tan skin.

_Something warm spilled inside him and the thrusting stopped and it STUNG, it hurt so bad, and then he was biting down on his neck and he was bleeding and it hurt-_

Shiro wrapped himself around his baby brother and gently kissed the scar on his neck, running his white hands through the orange locks of his younger twin.

Oh, he hadn't meant it at all...

_"Shiro? Shiro what are you- Have you been drinking? Shiro? Shiro please, your scaring me-"  
The boy is cut off abruptly as he is slammed against the wall roughly, calloused hands running over him harshly.  
"Shiro! Shiro please stop-"  
White, chapped lips abruptly cover his own before he is pushed to all fours, Shiro yanking his pants down quickly as he screams for help and thrashes. Those hands pin his own down and teeth lock around the back of his neck as Shiro aligns himself and **presses.**_

_"Goddamnit," He slurs. "I love you Ichigo._"  
_"I really,_  
_really_

_ **do.**_"

,,,

Shiro holds him as he calms slowly, the shaking subsiding as the younger looks up at the albino, smiling softly, still beautiful although his unhealthy skinnyness and red-rimmed eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Shiro." He whispers, pressing closer to him.

Shiro merely smiles apologetically, and swoops down for a chaste kiss, nibbling at the pink flesh before pulling back and arranging Ichigo so he's comfortable in the bed.  
"It's okay. Don't say sorry." He smiles again as Ichigo falls asleep nigh immediately, and slowly gets up to leave.  
As he reaches the doorway he turns.

_**How can you fix something when you are the one who broke it?**_


	3. Warmth

OKAY  
COULDNT HELP IT LOVE ME PLEASE  
SOWWY

...  
Um, I have no idea how to rate this, no sexual content, uh, character death... Iono? Just read! :) ShiroIchi

;  
;

,I really am sorry, Im spitting stories over here just not the ones you guys want! *looks at Instinct sadly*

Warmth.  
Nearly painful, it pounded at his skin, the fragile boy in his arms curling and pressing closer, trembling faintly. He was shivering, yet he felt so warm to the touch. Was this what humans call a fever? The young boy was so sad. He seemed so dejected, and that unhappy look on his face shouldn't be there. It was spoiling the marvelous effect of his creamy peach skin and freckles.

The orange tresses his king possessed- they were so pretty, almost girly, yet his Aibou wore them with strength. Fire in his soul, fire in his heart, fire in his hair. It was amusingly suitable. More warmth. More shivering. The medicine the doctor had given the boy hadn't helped him in the slightest. He had been pressed against him for so long- the human doctors couldn't see him, and the ones that could said nothing as he posed no threat, merely visiting his King and hoping for a miracle. Some slight change in his condition.

Everyday was a gamble, a risk. Give his King more of the potentially harmful medicine or let the fever consume him? The doctors couldn't seem to understand that they weren't helping his Aibou, instead pushing him further towards a sad demise. He wanted to stop them, to save his King's warmth, make it a natural heat again, instead of oppressive.  
He loved him so much.

He had to protect his King, his Aibou. He couldn't let him waste away on a hospital bed. So much warmth, the heat in the room alone would have made a human sweat profusely, never mind the heat emanating from the orange-haired boy directly, yet he was blithely unaffected.  
His own temperature was icy, awful and frozen. His King had always enjoyed cuddling however, surprising as it was he had always nuzzled him when they had lain together, claiming that his temperature was refreshing. He adored spending time with the boy.  
Press. Tremble. Wheeze. He had to make his pain stop.

A whisper- a secret.  
"I love you." And his King smiles and dies. He cries softly, brushing limp hair and closing lids over milky dead eyes.  
His King is gone for now. He stands, waiting for his King's shinigami form to appear, but it doesn't. He panics, opening a garganta promptly and stepping through, flash-stepping around. He needs to find his Aibou, his Warmth. A hollow scream, a painfully familiar reiatsu.

The horse is gone, speeding towards his distant King.  
"I'm coming... Ichigo."


End file.
